


Pool Shark

by cadkitten



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Sex with a Car, Smoking, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Roy reached to flick on the music, the drop of bass telling him Damian had last been in the car. The kid would never admit it, but he drove fast, kept the music loud, the bass low, and his choice of driving music was always a source of amusement for Roy. When the lyrics came, just the right level of nasty, Roy just left it. Clearly at least some part of this particular perversion ran in the Bat family. Loud music, fast cars, and dirty little secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For JayRoyWeek on Tumblr. Day 2: Cigarettes  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Dim It (ft. Rosie Bones)" by Miyavi

Roy settled himself back against the Formica countertop of the upscale bar he and Jason had found in one of the few _good_ parts of Gotham. For once they weren't on assignment, weren't even investigating anything. It was simply that Jason had always wanted to see the inside of this place and he sort of had a _thing_ about bars.

Not that Roy could really complain. After all, it usually got him laid and there was nothing to complain about _there_. He felt the presence of the bartender more than heard her over the din of the busy establishment. Turning his head a little, he tapped the picture of the cheapest beer on the menu, held up two fingers and then turned back to watch as Jason selected a pool cue from the rack on the wall. 

Jason's movements were subtle as he tested the weight of it, inspected it while appearing to stare absently at the others. When he went to chalk it, he _fumbled_ and Roy _knew_ what was happening tonight. He would have laughed if it hadn't been _so damn erotic_ , knowing Jason was about to roll these fine men for their money.

Jason dropped the chalk and Roy took in the view of Jason's ass and _thighs_ encased in those skin-tight blue jeans. How the hell he'd poured himself into them was still an eternal mystery to Roy, but whenever it happened, he just thanked all the Gods he was allowed to see it. 

The beers arrived and Roy passed the bartender the right amount of money, including a hefty tip for her. Settling back, he picked up his beer and began to sip at it, eyes glued to the scene unfolding before him.

Jason's hips swayed in the most subtle of manners, not anything someone would consciously pick up on, but enough to make _anyone_ turned on, just enough to be uncomfortable, regardless of orientation. He finally got his cue chalked - the job sloppy on purpose - and made his way toward a table where one of the men was eyeing him while trying to look like he wasn't. Jason clunked himself against the table and Roy could just barely hear the sweet drift of his voice over a lull in the noise. "Can I join you _boys_?"

Roy half choked on his drink, covered it as a cough, hiding his grin behind his fist as he got a few raised eyebrows, watched the wordless communication between people who thought they could take this sweet, _innocent_ boy, thought he was a sure thing to gain a few hundred off of. 

Roy watched Jason carefully count out the money from his wallet - something that was so on purpose it _hurt_ given how rookie of a mistake that would be in a game like this. He watched four hundred dollars flop on the table, most of it in fifties, some twenties. The others anted up and all of it went in an empty glass, turned upside down at the end of the table. 

The boys gestured Jason to take the first shot, but he politely waved it off, the cute cock of his head telling Roy he was giving some adorable excuse that held absolutely zero truth to it. 

The first guy in a business suit, obviously the one Jason would be up against, leaned over the table, took aim, and took the break shot. He sank a stripe, came close to sinking the second, and stood back up smirking, saying something to Jason. Roy gave an amused snort when the guy _intentionally_ missed and let Jason go with a sweep of his hand, watched as his boyfriend lined up his shot, still somehow looking sloppy as hell but Roy could _see_ the angle from here, could see it was going right into the corner pocket without so much as scraping the sides. One smooth glide, cue touched the ball, sent it sliding into the one he was aiming to sink, and Roy watched Jason _clatter_ the cue. The ball sank, just as it should have and despite Jason's back being to him, he could _see_ the damn surprised look on his face, the excitement dancing in his eyes. All the falsity those poor guys were never going to see through.

The second ball that sank, clunked into two stripes before spiraling into the side pocket and Roy knew Jason was pushing the other balls out of his way for his finale. But the guys looked at one another and he could almost _feel_ the way they were all thinking _beginners luck_. One more sloppy shot, this one close to the pocket and easy to believe damn near anyone could sink it without trying, though the way the cue ball banked back toward the center of the table rather than following into the pocket _should_ have been a healthy hint that Jason knew what he was doing.

Roy got a good look at Jason's ass again as he leaned over the table, dropping the whole charade of not knowing what he was doing in one smooth movement. He lined it up, inspected the angles three times, and the crack of the balls smacking into one another as he took his shot seemed to echo in the room. Each ball ran its carefully orchestrated course, the cue brushing by one and sinking it into the corner pocket, nudging a stripe into shoving his red ball into the corner pocket, spiraling into his yellow and slamming it halfway across the table to slam the orange into the side pocket and follow it right in. The cue ball came to a rest an half inch or so from the eight ball, the shot aimed right up for the corner pocket. 

Jason didn't even line it up, just casually flicking his cue against it and letting it sink the eight ball, cue sitting right on the lip of the pocket. Picking up the glass, he pulled the money out, placed the cup back down, and walked away, slipping the cue into the rack as he walked past. Sliding onto the stool next to Roy, Jason casually palmed the money to Roy, picking up his beer, draining half of it in one go before ducking his head. When he looked up again, Roy could see the grin on his lips, the light in his eyes that meant he'd had _fun_. And that meant the damn world.

Finishing off his beer, Roy settled the glass on the bar and held out his hand. Jason took it, pulled himself up from the stool, and finished off the rest of his beer before settling the green glass back against the countertop. Fingers laced, they weaved their way through the crowd, carefully disappearing into it so the peeved off group Jason had just left behind wouldn't follow them. 

A half block away, Jason tugged Roy into the shadows of an establishment, pressed him up against the wall and leaned in with a smirk, kissing him once - oh so sweetly - before he stepped back, fished the lighter from his pocket and held out his hand. Roy retrieved the single cigarette from his jacket pocket, passing it off to Jason. It wasn't often Jason smoked anymore. Granted, when he'd been a teen, he'd been a damn chain smoker. Rather than entirely quit, Jason had simply spaced them out to one every month or so. 

He could still remember the first night Jason had asked him to hold one for him for later in the night, the _joke_ that had followed about how he was already a zombie so he didn't suppose they were coffin nails anymore, and how stunned Roy had been at first. Now it was an easy joke, a _usual_ one, a flippant comment that Roy understood was more of an excuse than anything, because to Jason this was a shred of normalcy. One thing to cling to in an ever changing world. For Jason, this was _stability_.

The lighter flared to life and a moment later the crisp smell of mentholated tobacco met Roy's noise. He thought Jason always tasted like hell afterward, but it never _stopped_ him. Hell, he was pretty sure nothing would ever stop him when it came to Jason. The thought left a little smirk on his lips as he leaned against the wall, waiting on Jason to smoke his way through his little piece of sin. Waiting for the _real sin_ to begin.

As soon as he'd smoked his way through the cigarette, letting the butt drop to the ground where he extinguished it with his boot, they were off again, side-by-side, looking _anything_ but innocent as they made their way down the street. It wasn't until they were at Jason's _borrowed_ car that Roy started to understand where tonight was really going. 

Jason unlocked the car and then tossed him the keys, slipping into the passenger seat without explanation, and Roy simply followed the natural course of whatever this was, getting behind the wheel. Doors locked, seat belts on, Roy pushed in the clutch and started the car, bringing it to life with a quiet little purr. But he _knew_ this car was anything but a kitten when it was opened up on the road. Jason had borrowed _this one_ for a reason.

Once they hit the highway, Roy slipped into the role he knew he was supposed to be playing here. It wasn't something they ever _discussed_ , wasn't exactly a dinner-table sort of conversation, and he knew it would have been a difficult admission for Jason anyway. He had just sort of picked up on it over the years, the way Jason looked at anything with an engine, the way his bike always had the biggest rumble, the fastest top speed. The way he looked like he drove reckless when he was really anything _but_. More than all of that, it was how his pants always seemed a bit tight after the ride when he actually unleashed whatever vehicle it was. 

It had been that part that nudged Roy into slipping in more subtle things: a hand gliding over the steering wheel in just the right way, his fingertips slipping over the gearshift in a vague emulation of _something else_. Jason's pants had been tighter after those trips than they were when they dove fast.

He'd figured it _all_ out the night Jason had left his laptop on the coffee table, passed out with one hand down his pants, a video open on the screen. He'd felt sorry for Jason that night, how very bone-deep tired he'd had to be to fall asleep midway through pleasuring himself. When he'd gone to close the laptop, he'd seen the paused video: a guy with his prick pressed up against the steering wheel, cum splashed up over the _H_ emblem. 

He hadn't said anything, never would, but hell if he wasn't going to aim to let Jason know he _could_ get excited about these things and it would all be okay. That was how they ended up like this, borrowing Bruce's fastest cars, and unleashing Jason's dirty little secrets one at a time.

Roy reached to flick on the music, the drop of bass telling him Damian had last been in the car. The kid would never admit it, but he drove fast, kept the music loud, the bass low, and his choice of driving music was _always_ a source of amusement for Roy. When the lyrics came, just the right level of _nasty_ , Roy just left it. Clearly at least some part of this particular perversion ran in the _Bat_ family. Loud music, fast cars, and dirty little secrets. 

Palming the gear shift, he let his thumb pass over the knob, slowly rubbing at the silver topper in much the same way he'd have taken Jason's cock in hand, smeared his pre-cum over the head. Changing lanes into the fast lane, Roy reached up and flicked on the radar detector. Shifting back into fifth from sixth, he let his foot ease down on the gas, unleashed the beast inside the engine. The purr turned into a roar and the speedometer slid to the right, the needle heading toward the end of its ability to count their speed. An easy shift into sixth again and then both hands on the wheel. He let his breath grow short, let himself think of how this was all affecting Jason and he started to feel the arousal creep into his veins as well.

The actual act did nothing for him. Touching the car like this, pushing the speed limits and their luck to the brink of sanity didn't make his cock hard like it did Jason's. But the _idea_ of exciting his lover _did_. 

Roy ripped around a corner, the needle buried all the way to the right and the car still gaining speed. _Like a silver bullet in the night._ He almost laughed at the thought... _almost_ , but Jason unleashed a moan and Roy didn't bother hiding his grin. 

Knowing the curves up ahead, Roy dropped them back down to only a bit above the speed limit, shifted back into fifth so he earned the slight growl to the engine, and let his hand wander again. This time he took the brake in hand, slowly began to glide his palm over the plastic and metal. He heard the clink of Jason's belt buckle, heard the hitch of breath as his lover took himself in hand.

Letting go, he held out his hand, waited on Jason to put his own within it and then turned it, bringing it down and curling it around the brake, easing him into stroking it, _feeling_ that he was matching the pace on his own cock. 

Roy eased them off onto the road that ran parallel to the highway, the speed much less here, left Jason's hand for a moment to down shift into fourth and to open his own jeans, free his achingly hard length to the air of the car.

A new song flipped on and this one's beat was even dirtier than the last. Roy bit back a comment about Damian leaving them _fuck music_ and instead breathed out, "Don't hold anything back this time."

Jason's seat belt clinked as it unlatched. The quick beep of the car telling them he was being a bad boy filled the cabin and Roy watched Jason from the corner of his eye as he reattached it without himself in it, and slid the seat back. He knelt in the floorboard and Roy forced himself to keep his eyes on the road, knowing he had to be even more careful now with Jason out his restraints. 

He heard the shuffling and then Jason _groaned_ and it was glorious. He chanced a single glance at Jason, finding him leaning back on the seat, elbows propped up there, his hips working as he thrust up against the slightly textured surface of the glove compartment. He was _fucking_ the car.

Roy shivered, switching hands holding the wheel to reach down and give himself a few good strokes, listening to Jason pant below the thump of the music, below the nastiest lyrics Roy was certain he'd ever heard. 

The glove compartment opened and when Roy glanced again, Jason was holding it pressed down against himself as he rutted up hard against it, his head thrown back in what had to be pure ecstasy. He'd never seen Jason so entirely into his own head space when he was getting off alone and it brought a smile to his lips. 

Roy pulled off the road, taking his own cock in hand as he watched Jason shove the glove compartment shut and drape himself over the dash, giving it a few frantic thrusts before he let out a choked little cry and his cum was shooting up over the rich black of the dash.

"Oh _fuck_ , Jay." Nothing could have kept him from those three little whispered words as he pushed up from his own seat, hips jerking to fuck up into his own fist a few times, loving seeing his lover cum, no matter _how_ it was done. "Jay, baby, I'm-" and then Jason was _there_ , shoving Roy's hand out of the way, replacing it with his mouth and Roy was certain he'd never seen Jason so _eager_ in all their time together. 

Roy held the back of Jason's head, let himself pretend he was guiding the motions of Jason's head, knew he didn't _have_ to, because Jason could read him like a fucking book. Up close Jason was all cigarette smoke, cheap beer, and rich leather and Roy let himself get heady off of the scent, let himself tremble under Jason's tongue and the slight glide of his teeth. When Jason swallowed around him, he was _gone_ , thrusting hard up into his mouth until he was done, _spilled_ right down his _nasty boy's_ throat.

Easing back down into the seat, he tipped his head back and let himself regain his senses. Lolling his head to the side, he watched Jason clean up his own mess off the dash, pocket the tissues, and then flop back in his seat, dragging his pants back up over his magnificent ass. 

Roy had a million comments he wanted to make, a hundred things he wanted to tell Jason about how turned on he was or how much he liked seeing him unleashed like that, but he swallowed them all down because he _knew_ if they talked about it, Jason would never let him lead him into something like this again. Really, there was nothing in the world like a truly blissed out look on Jason's face and Roy would have given the damn _universe_ for that. So, instead, he just breathed out, "So... sharking the guys again, hmm?"

Jason's grin was the only answer he received and as they pulled back out onto the street, Roy knew this was one of those moments he was going to tuck away for a _long_ time to come.


End file.
